


Holiday

by eloquated



Series: The Weight of Snow [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pets/Vacation, YOIRarePair2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated
Summary: It's not a vacation, not really.A vacation, so Victor has been informed by Christophe, involves spas.  Massages.  And preferably long stretches of undisturbed white sand beaches.None of those things look like Siberia in April.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Weight of Snow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020247
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a short little fill for the YOI Rare Pair Week, the fill 'Pets/Vacation'.
> 
> I was originally going to give myself today off, but this little interlude popped into my head. I'm not entirely happy with it, so it may be reworked at a later date. Anyway enjoy the fluff!

It's not a vacation, not really.

A vacation, so Victor has been informed by Christophe, involves spas. Massages. And preferably long stretches of undisturbed white sand beaches. They have too much food, and too much champagne, and a vast collection of people competing for the honor of being taken to his bed that night.

They never manage it, but Chris flirts for the recreation of it. He smiles, and winks, and tries to pick up his husband from the bar like they've never met.

Chris' vacations, when he can get the time away, are tropical. Paradises with palm trees and coconuts, and beautiful people lazing about in the sun in their brightest scraps of fabric. 

It's all very exotic, an escape from their real lives which only look glamorous on the surface. Beneath the sequins are infinite hours on the ice, and sore muscles, and the strain of competition. 

It's sharing rooms with your rinkmates, and getting to know the sounds of their snoring, because there just isn't enough money in the budget for little luxuries like having your own space. 

Victor is sure (because Chris has been texting him for two days, feigning shock and horror) that Chris' vacations definitely don't include waking up to Angelina peeking up over the side of his bed, her blonde hair already escaping her plaits. She's smiling, gap-toothed and unsteady on her little feet, arms already raised to demand her uncle's attention.

He also knows he's nothing but a stepping stone, a sleepy obstacle in her plan to spend the entire holiday attached to Yuri's side.

But he picks her up all the same, because Irina can complain all she wants about Victor and Yuri spoiling the children.

They're making up for lost time.

Caribbean resorts don't have the sound of his mother moving around the kitchen, preparing enough food for a small army, instead of just their family. No laughing exclamations of "Lukasha! Stir, stir! We don't want lumpy porridge!" 

Victor closes his eyes, and feels about five years old again. 

These days it's Kostya's son, Luka, and his daughter, Mara, that help in the kitchen, instead of Kostya and Irina. But his mother's tone is the same, and the laughter is the same.

The warm weight of Angelina against his side is new, and Yuri's long suffering amusement-- because this is the second morning in a row that she's crawled into the space between them, demanding attention with her most winning smile.

The bed is barely big enough for two of them, and Victor exhales a breathless laugh as his niece drapes herself across the two of them, babbling in broken baby speak about... 

He's not quite sure. It might be their plans for today, even on holidays they can't avoid skating, and Mara wants to show off the new spins she's learning. Or something she dreamed about. Or saw on a show. But she's excited, and smiling, and even Yuri's early morning sulk can't survive in the face of all that sunshine.

There are too many people staying under one roof, practically tripping over each other. It's not exotic, or luxurious, and Chris has had more than a few laughing words to say about a vacation that involves peeling potatoes and helping to shovel the driveway.

Closing his eyes, Victor listens to the sounds of his home, and smiles.

It might not be the most relaxing vacation, but he has his family, and Yuri reluctantly allowing himself to be pulled from his peaceful dreams.

The only photos are taken on his mother's ancient Zenit camera, or Yuri's cell phone. They're private, for their eyes only. This is a part of their lives they've agreed not to share with the rest of the world. 

Their fans love them, but they don't need to see Victor sprawled on the sofa, unable to move because the new baby is asleep on his chest, soothed by the sound of his heart. They'll never see the way Victor's nervous panic-- what did he know about holding someone so small, so fragile?-- had given way to drowsy, heavy lidded eyes, lulled by the stillness and the warm, sweet smelling newborn in his arms. 

It's Yuri's favourite picture from this trip, but Victor doesn't know he has it.

The world doesn't need to know that Luka and Mara had been hiding by the doors when they arrived, arms filled with snowballs. Or that Victor and Yuri had lost the first volley of the snowball war with a crushing defeat.

"Come, come!" Angelina giggles between them, her small hands grasping Yuri's fingers as she tries to pull them out of bed.

It's not Christophe's idea of a perfect holiday. It's isolated, remote, and even colder than St. Petersburg. 

But as Victor watches Yuri swing Angelina up in his arms, he thinks it might be exactly the holiday they need.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me just about everyone as Eloquated, or just pop into the comments for chat about all things YOI! ❤️


End file.
